obamaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Obamaverse Part 2: Furry Tendency
In an unknown location, an evil entity sits upon his throne, awaiting his return. An explorer discovers the entity, and in a flash, the entity succs his life force from him. Now with power, he is ready to bring his evil animal-humping ways to the world. Chapter 12: The Miner A blocky fellow named Steve was mining for resources, hopefully he would find diamonds, so he can complete his diamond armor. He heard a hissing from behind him, a hissing he was familiar with. He pulled out his sword and decapitated the explosive Creeper. He decided he was done mining for the day. He returned to his oak wood plank house and placed his stuff in a large chest. He slept in his Lightning McQueen bed and woke up a second later. He heard a knocking at his door. He saw a strange looking man with a hat with an R on it, his skin was white as the moon. He told Steve that he needed his help. Chapter 13: The President Barack Obama was sitting in the Oval Office, staring at an old picture from 10 years ago. One of Obama's agents ran in, panicking. Obama asked what was wrong. The agent told Obama to turn on the news. Obama saw Washington D.C. in chaos, people running in fear, cars exploding and people throwing babies. There was something evil attacking. Obama ran outside to see what was attacking, and it horrified him, it was the mythical Zoophile Man. Obama flew at him with his stand, American Heart. Zoophile Man slapped Obama like a fly. Obama came back to attack, but Zoophile Man grabbed Obama and threw him into space. Obama was floating in space, unable to do anything, he was doomed. Obama couldn't breathe anymore. Obama accepted his fate. Obama's body eventually stopped moving and fell back to Earth. Jotaro showed up to save Obama, but he was too late. Obama was dead. Chapter 14: The Zoophile Man Steve had learned a bunch from this strange man. This man's name was Guest69, and he needed Steve's help to defeat the Zoophile man. Steve was about to question Guest69, but was interrupted by the news. Obama was confirmed to be dead. Steve thought it was impossible, who was powerful enough to kill Obama? Then the news showed footage of the Zoophile Man fighting Obama. How was Steve supposed to defeat him? Guest69 told him that they would have to make a team big enough to fight him. Chapter 15: The Team-Up They found 3 worthy fighters, Sans Undertale, Joseph Joestar and Waluigi. Steve and Guest69 met the 3 fighters at a Pizza Hut. As they were discussing the topic of fighting the Zoophile Man, they were attacked by the Zoophile Man's zombie minions. Sans and Guest69 got blasted into the ceiling. Joseph almost pissed his pants. Waluigi got knocked out and fell to the floor. Steve and Joseph were the only ones still able to fight. Steve used his swords to slice one of the minions in half. Joseph threw a Hamon-charged knife into a minion's head. Waluigi woke up and bashed a minion to death with a tennis racket. Joseph charged Steve's swords with Hamon, allowing Steve to kill the minions faster. The evil minions started to retreat from the damaged Pizza Hut. Steve and the rest of the group left the Pizza Hut before the manager found out what happened. Chapter 16: Jotaro Kujo The group decided to stay in a motel for now. As they were recovering from the fight, a knock on the door was heard. Steve looked out and saw Jotaro Kujo. Steve let Jotaro into the room. Jotaro told them that he was here to help them defeat the Zoophile Man and avenge Obama. Steve decided to let Jotaro join the team. Chapter 17: Washington D.C. The team go to Washington D.C. to finally defeat, to discover that the White House had been destroyed, and on it's remains lies a portal to another dimension. As they approach the portal, they are stopped by 2 mysterious strangers, the strangers were John F. Kennedy and Wario. Kennedy asked what they were doing there. The team told the 2 strangers about their mission. Kennedy says that he and Wario will join the team, because they know their way through Zoophile Man's dimension. As they enter through the portal, Steve wonders if everyone will come back alive. Guest69 wonders if the prophecy he was told long ago would turn out to be true. Chapter 18: The Zoophile Dimension The team successfully enter the Zoophile Man's Dimension, floating islands and rocks fill the endless void. They see a castle floating on a large rock, it's his castle. As they approach the castle, a horde of minions attack the group. Wario tells the group to go without him, and that he will hold the minions off. The group run off to the castle's entrance. As they enter the castle, the gate shuts behind them. They are now in enemy territory. Chapter 19: Sacrifice As the group was walking through the halls of the castle, the Zoophile Man appears in front of the group. Everyone attacks him with everything they got, but he dodges every attack. The Zoophile Man goes to kill Steve, but Guest69 pushes him out of the way. Zoophile Man punches a hole through Guest69's chest and vanishes into mist. Steve holds Guest69's corpse in his arms, vowing to avenge him. The team leaves behind Guest69's body. The team, now enraged by Guest69's death, are more than ready to kill the Zoophile Man. Chapter 20: At What Cost The team enter the Zoophile Man's chamber, where they see him, glowing with evil energy. Steve fires an arrow at him, but it vanishes. Zoophile Man fires a massive laser at the team, but everyone dodges the laser. The laser bounces back at the team and disintegrates Sans and Waluigi. Steve screamed out their names, but no one answered, they were gone. How many more people were going to die? Steve's rage fueled him, giving him strength that he never knew he had. Steve charges at the Zoophile Man, but everything starts glowing yellow. Suddenly, the spirits of Guest69, Sans and Waluigi appear from thin air. They tell Steve that the Zoophile Man's weakness is a Splash Potion of Weakness. Everything returns to normal and Steve pulls out a potion and throws it at the Zoophile Man. He falls to the ground, powerless. Chapter 21: His Defeat Steve stood over the Zoophile Man, ready to strike, but the Zoophile Man grabbed a sword and sliced Steve in the leg. Steve kicked the Zoophile Man through the wall and into the void. The Zoophile Man would fall for all of eternity. Steve, Jotaro, Joseph and Kennedy went back to Wario, only to find him standing on a pile of corpses. What was left of the team went back to Washington D.C. to find that the Zoophile Man's minions had died when his power was taken away. Steve decided that it was time to part ways, and the team had agreed. Epilogue Steve left the team and moved to New York to start a mining company. Jotaro resumed working as the president and helped rebuild Washington D.C. Kennedy became a mercenary and was killed during a battle. Joseph went with Steve to help him start his mining company. Wario joined the military to fight in a war, he was killed in the same battle as Kennedy. The Zoophile Man still falls to this day. Meanwhile in an unknown location, an old enemy returns from his defeat... To Be Continued...Category:Main Story Category:Furry Tendency